Victoria Chase
|image = |caption = |fullname = Victoria Maribeth Chase |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |age = 18Max's Journal: Victoria Chase |born = November 14, 1995According to Victoria's webpage, Seattle, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell Academy |allies = |affiliations = Vortex Club member |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |voiceactor = Dani KnightsLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = }} Victoria Maribeth Chase is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre-Game Events Victoria Maribeth Chase was born in November 14, 1995 to parents from a wealthy family. Her parents are owners of the Chase Space, their personal art gallery in Arcadia Bay.Max: "Whoa, I had no idea Victoria's parents owned The Chase Space. Color me impressed". In 2009 Victoria attended one of Mark Jefferson's exhibition during the Winter of 2009 at the Bean Hip Cafe. In addition to attending his exhibition, she also bought a book featuring his photography.The player must inspect Veronica's room nearest to the label to find the leaflet advertising the exhibition and book Before the fall of 2013, she was admitted into Blackwell Academy, a prestigious private school, to attend Mark Jefferson's photography class. She took an immediate dislike to Max Caulfield, another admirer of Mark Jefferson and a student in his photography class. At Blackwell Academy, she is one of the head members of the Vortex Club and are friends with Courtney Wagner, Taylor Christensen and the Prescott Family's Nathan Prescott. Despite knowing a majority of the Vortex Club members, Victoria is not friends with all of them. Determined to make a career with her photography, she submitted her portfolio to a gallery named Kroft Gallery.Victoria's Reject Letter from Kroft Gallery When Mr. Jefferson announced the Everyday Heroes Contest, Victoria became one of its participants. Prior to the events of October 7, 2013, she was present at a Vortex Club party where Kate Marsh, a religious young woman who promoted abstinence at Blackwell, became intoxicated after consuming a drink that was spiked. She and Taylor made fun of Kate's state of disorientation''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" by recording in a video that captured Kate kissing several young men.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Victoria took it upon herself to spread the link to the video through the school in the hopes to humiliate Kate. Additionally, Victoria told Juliet Watson that her boyfriend, Zachary Riggins, was Dana Ward. Max would later prove Victoria a liar when she printed out the e-mail she sent to Taylor about her actions and show it to Juliet. "Chrysalis" During Mark Jefferson's photography class, Victoria is the only student to volunteer an answer for Jefferson's question regarding the photographer who captured the "human condition in black and white". Victoria considered because her photographs of suffering mothers and child elicited "hopelessness". Jefferson, however, considered Arbus's idea of humanity as tortured "bullshit". When Max is called on by Jefferson for taking a in the middle of class and asked who invented the first self-portrait, Max was unable to answer him. Using the opportunity to show off and humiliate Max, she provided Jefferson with the answer he was looking for ( ). After class was dismissed, Victoria took the chance to speak with Jefferson on the importance of the Everyday Heroes Contest and her contribution. She is openly rude to Max when she approaches Jefferson with the intention to speak with him, but Jefferson dismisses Victoria and takes a moment to speak with Max about her entry to the contest. When Max learns she has the ability to rewind time, she either chooses to provide Jefferson with the answer he was looking for or allow Victoria to answer the question by pretending that she's sick. The earlier choice will anger Victoria, who knew the answer to his question. Following the dismissal of class, Victoria and her friend Taylor congregate on the front steps of the Blackwell Academy dorm, blocking passage to anyone who wants to enter. When Max attempts to enter through the front, Victoria instead makes fun of her for being a hipster and snaps a photograph of her with her cell phone. She promised Max that she would upload the photograph to all of the "social medias" and tells her to fuck off. Max's attempts to enter the dorm the conventional way earns her repeated dismissal from Victoria and her friends. Entering the maintenance room, Max turned on the sprinklers hoping it would chase Victoria off. Victoria merely panicked over getting her her cashmere coat wet, but remained where she was. Next, Max tampered with the paint can being used by Samuel, a janitor at Blackwell Academy. When the paint can's handle snapped, the paint splattered on the ground and onto Victoria, ruining her outfit. While her friends go to find towels, Max goes up to greet Victoria. |-|Make fun of Victoria= Walking out to see her handiwork, Max makes fun of Victoria. Using Victoria's own method of mockery against her, she takes her photograph using her Polaroid camera. Max tells Victoria that she needs no filter before she posts her photograph online. Max asks her to move, mimicking Victoria’s earlier body language, as she explains that “she had a messed up day” and would like to go to her room. She ignores the look of humiliation on Victoria’s face. Victoria warns that if Max uploads her photograph that “she knows where she lives” and so does Nathan Prescott. Ignoring her, Max begins to think she shouldn’t have done that before she enters the dormitory. |-|Comfort Victoria= Walking out to see her handiwork, Max greets Victoria again. Irritated by her presence, she demands to know what Max wants. Max apologies about what happened to her cashmere coat. Victoria agrees, but tells Max there will be another just like the one she was wearing. Max further compliments her sense of style, saying she always knew what to wear. Victoria modestly admits that she has “some talent”, especially according to Mr. Jefferson. Max moves on, commenting on her photography, which reminds her of . Victoria notes that Avedon is one of her heroes and thanks Max for the compliment. Before Max enters the dormitory, Victoria hopes that Taylor and Courtney get her towels before the paint dry. She then apologies for the “go fuck your selfie” remark and deletes the photograph of Max from her webpage. Max agrees that it was mean, but funny nonetheless. Victoria expresses that she was having “one of those days”, a sentiment Max can sympathize with. Max tells Victoria she’ll see her later, Victoria farewells her with “Au Revoir” before scooting out of the path of the doorway. Max believes she was likely played by Victoria’s “kindness” before decides to head into dormitory. Before Max can head for the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot, Victoria sends Max a message. |-|Max Fun of Victoria= Angry and embarrassed that Max took a photograph of her covered in paint, Victoria sends a threatening text: "HI WHORE I HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE". |-|Comfort Victoria= While appreciative of her and Max's talk outside the dorm, she makes sure Max does not harbor any delusions that the two were friends with the text, "BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS". Victoria is outside on the Blackwell Academy grounds when it begins to snow. She observes another missing persons poster of Rachel Amber and tears down from the billboard. "Out of Time" The following morning Victoria speaks with Courtney about finishing her paper, dude today. Victoria reminds Courtney that she needs her papers "now" and Courtney promises to get her the tests and papers before the afternoon and leaves. Following her discussion with Courtney, Victoria heads for the shower room with Taylor and finds Kate inside brushing her teeth. Taylor and Victoria decide to bother her about the viral video. Kate denies the girl on video was her, but Victoria chooses to mockingly congratulate her for setting a “tongue record” on video. Kate leaves the bathroom, swearing the two would be sorry someday. Amused, Victoria apologies for Kate being a “viral slut”; both she and Taylor believed the drugs Nathan gave her resulted in her actions. Admiring herself in the mirror, Victoria realizes there is still dry paint on her face and passive-aggressively berates Taylor and Courtney (in her absence) for “taking their time” getting to her. Taylor tries to explain that they tried to get to her time, but Victoria dismisses the excuse. She tells Taylor that she won’t rely on her or Courtney to help her and that they could hang out with Max or Kate next time. Taylor shifts Victoria’s attention to Max and mocks her camera. Victoria joins in, expresses her contempt for Max’s “quirkiness” and calls her a weirdo. She then decides to leave a link to the viral video on the shower room video. After the two leave, Max may or may not remove the link from the mirror. Later at school, Victoria waits for Mr. Jefferson in his classroom and speaks with Nathan in the meantime on Max’s desk. When Max falls into earshot, Victoria asks Nathan whether or not Max will be angry that they’re sitting on her desk. Nathan remarks that Max will be sure to report them to Principal Wells, not that he would care. Victoria adds that Max would likely tell Mr. Jefferson, but also thought he wouldn’t care either. The two continue making fun of her until Victoria notices Max and mentions that she thinks Max can hear them. |-|Make Fun of/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Calling her a whore, Victoria demands that Max hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoyed watching girls fight. When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and questions, “I don’t know? …Can you?” before leaving Max’s space. Amused, Nathan remarks that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had. |-|Comfort/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria mocks her demeanor, calling her a “precious twee artist”. Sarcastically, Max remarks that they really nailed her character with the descriptions. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoyed watching girls fight. When Max asks to sit at her table, Victoria gets up and makes fun of the idea that Max thought that they would be friends because of their conversation. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner |-|Make Fun of/Report Nathan= Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Victoria calls Max a whore and demands that she hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan declares Max’s response a “burn” and calls her fearless now that she had “backup”. When Max asks if she could sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and warns her that she shouldn’t get too cocky. Their confrontation wasn’t over. Nathan follows suit and adds that things were just starting for her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Comfort/Report Nathan= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan warns Victoria that to be quiet. They were being confronted by an “a master snitch and liar”. When Victoria asks Max if she thought they were going to be “best friends forever” because she was nice to her, Max assures her that she thought nothing of the sort. Nathan calls Max an attention whore. Max remarks that Nathan “would know” about that and asks if she could sit at her desk. Getting up, Victoria invites Max to her table and tells her to take a selfie their moment. Nathan agrees that Max should as well, so he doesn’t forget her. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. When Mr. Jefferson arrives in class, he asks that everyone who wasn’t in his class, leave. When the room becomes settled, he asked if anyone had seen Kate. Victoria takes the opportunity to state that everyone had seen Kate, which causes Taylor to laugh. Realizing that Victoria was talking about the viral video, Mr. Jefferson takes the opportunity to lecture the class on moral responsibility and how public humiliation effected people like Kate, personally. Moving on, he began to explain the class assignment when Zachary entered the room and announced “crazy shit” was a happening at the girls’ dormitory. Against Mr. Jefferson’s orders, Victoria and the other students left the class room and headed for the dormitory grounds. When they realize Kate is on the roof, Victoria and several others begin taking photographs with their cell phones. After Kate’s successful or attempted suicide, Victoria retreats to her bedroom and appears to be crying when Nathan enters her bedroom. "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Victoria is one of several students who leave comments on both Kate and Max's Facebook pages. On Kate's page, she leaves the message, " ". On Max's Facebook page, Victoria chooses to passive-aggressively blame Kate's death on Max. She writes to Max, "Hope you at least got a selfie out of this". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". Angry, Max assumes Victoria is making Kate's situation about her. |-|Save Kate= After Max is able to convince Kate to come down from the roof of the girls dormitory, Victoria is one of several students who leave a comment on Kate's Facebook page. She writes to Kate, "Sending love to you Kate". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". Angry, Max assumes Victoria is making Kate's situation about her. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a Facebook page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Victoria comments on the page, saying, "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson". |-|Nathan Dosed Her= Following the meeting in Principal Wells's office, Nathan sends an angry e-mail to Victoria expressing his anger toward Max, who got him suspended after she accused him of dosing Kate with a drug that led to her actions on the viral video. Nathan complains about the possibility that he will have to work for his dad, and notes that his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought Nathan represented his father's business. Declaring that Blackwell Academy and Max had to "go down", he diverts his attention to the upcoming End of the World Party and asked if Victoria was in. Victoria believed it was "bullshit" that Blackwell had suspended Nathan on Max's word. Victoria thought Max was trouble based on how she interacted with their teacher, Mark Jefferson, but assured Nathan that she was still coming to the End of the World party. She told him that she would contact him later and to hang in there. Later that night, Victoria sends Taylor an e-mail expressing remorse about her actions toward Kate. Despite the curfew, Victoria sneaks out of the dorm and asks Taylor not to say anything to anyone. Regardless, she is spotted by Dana Ward, who noticed her leave the girls dorm. Victoria goes to speak with Mr. Jefferson, who helps helps Victoria set up her portfolio. As they leave the school, Victoria thanks him for his help. Mr. Jefferson hopes that the rest of his class will follow her example, despite the distraction created by Kate Marsh’s situation. Victoria acknowledged this and offered that Mr. Jefferson could talk to her at any time. When Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, Jefferson mentions that he wasn’t aware that the two of them were close. Avoiding the comment, Victoria asks how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. He, however, he would not be there to represent the contest this year because he was accused by Max as responsible for what happened with Kate on the rooftop. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Because Jefferson has seen her entry, Victoria claims with certainty that knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to reframe from using his first and reminded her that he wasn’t going to San Francisco. |-|Nathan Dosed Her= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest and that he still has to pick a winner for the contest to represent Blackwell. He informs her that he has all the photo submissions except for Max’s. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Jefferson has seen her entry, he knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to reframe from using his first and that he hasn’t picked a winner yet. Victoria states that Jefferson “already loves her work” and wouldn’t be playing favorites if he chose her over everyone else. Victoria continues, saying that they would have to spend a lot of time together if he did choose her and it would be fun to be together. Offended, Mr. Jefferson states he would pretend that Victoria never said anything suggesting more than professional relationship and attempted to leave. Victoria insists, attempting to blackmail Jefferson with the implication that he “offered” to choose her photographs for favors. Jefferson again states he would ignore her threats, primarily for the sake of her future. He declared the conversation over and told Victoria to return to her dorm room. As he leaves, Victoria tries to double back on her previous statements, but fails to recover from embarrassment and becomes angry at herself. As she leaves, she is unaware that Max and Chloe are nearby listening to her berate herself. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Furious at Max, Victoria sends her two angry and threatening messages: - Text 2= "You're such an emo-queen that you didn't want anybody going with him to SF. You're even too much of a pussy to enter your own cliche selfies in one dumb contest. It's all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing of, not saving Kate. I'm going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your "Woe is Max" act. Get ready." }} "Dark Room" At the End of the World Party, Victoria relaxes in the VIP section of the Blackwell Academy Gym, speaking with Logan Robertson and several other party goers. When Max enters the VIP section, Victoria spots her and tells Max that the VIP section of the party is for Vortex Club members only and dismisses her. |-|You're Not in the Vortex Club/Kate Dies= When Max tells Victoria that she is on the party VIP guest list, Victoria dismissively tells her that she'll take her off the list. Angry, Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie", unwilling to deal with Victoria's mocking. Irritated, Victoria asks if Max was still angry that she took a photograph of her earlier that week at the girls dormitory entrance. Max ignores the question and asks if Victoria was even aware of what was happening at Blackwell Academy. She reminds her that Kate Marsh killed herself earlier that week in front of whole student body when she jumped from the girls dormitory rooftop. Victoria claimed what happened to Kate was not her fault. Max blamed Nathan was spiking Kate's drink, but felt no one cared that Kate had been severely intoxicated at the party. Victoria dismisses the passive accusation, asking what Max expected of her following the reminder that everyone was drunk at the Vortex Club party that week. When Max asks for "humanity" from Victoria, Victoria may accuse Max for getting Nathan suspended from Blackwell. Victoria explains that she was the only person concerned about what Nathan was dealing with, but Max tells her that the situation was "bigger than a problem" child. Victoria tells Max that she isn't perfect and only came to Blackwell to become a photographer and achieve fame. Max assures Victoria that she has talent, but didn't need to push people out of her way to get what she wanted. Victoria argues otherwise. Because her parents own an art gallery, she knows that the "art game" is brutal and expect herself to be as well. Max argues that Victoria doesn't have to play by their rules, reminding her that Mr. Jefferson doesn't behave like she does despite his fame. Victoria obliges her point, thanking Max for admitting that she has "some talent" despite her own beliefs to otherwise. Max shares in Victoria's self-doubt, but reminds her that that's the choice she chose to make. Noting that she doesn't make the best choices, Victoria asks Max if it's "fate" that they're not best friends. Max questions the idea, but tells Victoria that they don't have to be enemies either as the choice was up to both of them. Victoria tells Max that she'd consider letting into the Vortex Club, but Max tells her that such a situation it wouldn't happen, but for the reason she thinks. |-|You're In the Vortex Club/Save Kate= When Max tells Victoria that she is on the party VIP guest list, Victoria dismissively tells her that she'll take her off the list. Angry, Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie" and berates her behavior in light of Kate Marsh's attempted suicide's earlier that week. Victoria defends herself, telling her that Kate's actions were not her fault. If Max chooses to blame Victoria for what happened to Kate, Max reminds her that she knew Kate was intoxicated and willingly sent the viral video across the school campus to humiliate her. Victoria continues to defend herself, she tells Max that she didn't force Kate to drink or kiss the boys at the party when she became drunk while she watched. Max shames her again, not believing that Victoria wasn't aware that Kate had been drugged. When she brings up the video she recorded of Kate up on the dormitory rooftop, Victoria told Max that she deleted the video, but Max refused to give her the benefit of the doubt. Victoria tells Max that she isn't perfect and only came to Blackwell to become a photographer and achieve fame. Max insults Victoria's photography skills, reminding that while she made fun of her selfies, her photographs were "headshots" and couldn't compared to Richard Avedon's works. Furious, Victoria tells Max that she can't wait to see her choke when Mr. Jefferson chooses her photograph for the Everyday Heroes Contest. Max tells Victoria that she saw her blackmail attempt with Mr. Jefferson the previous night, and Victoria defends herself, claiming that she was only discussing the contest with him. Max continues to berate Victoria for her behavior toward Jefferson, expressing her disgust with Victoria's attempts to "cuddle up" to him. Victoria reminds Max that that they didn't have to be friends, and Max assures her that she didn't want a "fake friend" like Victoria when she had real ones. Victoria accuses Max of being fake as well, reminding her their chat earlier in the week if Max chose to comfort Victoria after she was hit with paint. Angry, Max asks Victoria who she thought set the paint to fall and Victoria becomes angrier when she realizes Max was responsible, telling Max that she almost got Samuel fired for what happened. Max acknowledges that she could've harmed Victoria with her gag and that it was wrong. Victoria realizes that Max thought she was better than her. When Max makes a sarcastic remark about not joining the Vortex Club, Victoria assures her that she won't ever become a member. Max shifts the subject to the Dark Room she and Chloe discovered in the Prescott Barn. |-|Warn Victoria of the Dark Room= - Make fun of Victoria= Max warns her of Nathan and asks her to stay away from him. Victoria calls Max a drama queen and states that she doesn't believe anything she say. After stating that Nathan is one of her best friends, she makes fun of Max's personality and selfies and then dismiss her. }} |-|Don't warn Victoria= After a moment, however, Max decides against warning Victoria about the Dark Room. She states that it was "good talking to her". Irritated, Victoria tells Max to "eat a dick" and accuses Max of being jealous of her putting her work out for the public to see. Max asks Victoria to tell her where Nathan was. When Victoria wonders why she wanted to know, Max explains that Principal Wells wanted to see them on Monday and it was no big deal. Victoria states that she hasn't seen him at the party and dismisses her. As Max leaves, she wonders if she should've told Victoria about the Dark Room. "Polarized" |-|Victoria believed your warning= If Max managed to warn Victoria about Nathan and the dark room, she will approach Jefferson for help, which ends her up in the dark room, drugged and tied up next to Max. She pleads for Max to help her but is later murdered by Jefferson. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= Victoria won't be seen in the dark room and is presumed safe. Victoria appears again when Max travels back in time to Jefferson's class, where she expresses her displease with Max after Max answers Jefferson. After class, she is seen talking to Jefferson again. Max approaches both of them and asks for a word with Jefferson, but Victoria will argue that she is already in a conversation with him. |-|Victoria believed your warning= Max says that maybe "she shouldn't", and lectures Victoria in a friendly way. In response, Victoria asks Jefferson if he knows what Max is talking about, which Jefferson will stay out of it. Bitter at Jefferson's response, she leaves the room. |-|Victoria didn't believe your warning/You didn't warn Victoria= Max says that she is "kissing ass" again and lectures Victoria in a stern way. In response, Victoria asks Jefferson if she needs to listen to Max's "bullshit", which Jefferson says she already did. Furious at both Max and Jefferson, she leaves the room. Victoria is also seen feeling pissed when Max won the Everyday Heroes contest, as Taylor is seen comforting her. She also appears in Max's nightmare, in the Dark Room section where she and Chloe kiss. At the Two Whales diner section of the nightmare, she is seen sitting across Nathan. Victoria' last appearance depends on the ending you choose : Max sacrifices Chloe : * She will appear along with Max, Joyce, David and other Blackwell students and mourn over Chloe at the cemetery. Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay and save Chloe : * Victoria won't be seen as she presumably dies during the storm. Characteristics Personality Victoria is the " " at Blackwell Academy. She tends to belittle individuals outside her social clique and considers the likes of Max Caulfield a "hipster". Victoria lives and purchases only the most expensive clothes and equipment. According to Max, Victoria behaves as though she were in a reality television show, thriving off of drama and creating conflict between students and herself where is none. She is also infatuated with her teacher, Mark Jefferson, a fact that she fails to disguise behind simple admiration of his work. Victoria is only one of many young women attempting to engage Jefferson romantically. She becomes openly hostile toward girls whom Jefferson compliments. Victoria and Taylor take a particular pleasure in harassing Kate Marsh, who does nothing to fight them off. Out of all the people Victoria socializes with, she appears to be closest to her friend, Taylor. Despite her behavior, Victoria is a gifted photographer, determined to make a name of herself in the professional world. Known Inconsistencies *According to Victoria's Facebook, she was born November 11, 1994. However, the student file in Principal Well's office states she was born August 11, 1994. Trivia *According to Victoria's Facebook, she has a total of 857 friends and 1126 followers. *Her middle name is Maribeth. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members